


In Case of a Sunday

by giselleslash



Series: One Night Stands 'verse [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One random, lazy Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case of a Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> These are the characters from my One Night Stands are a Great Way to Meet People ‘verse on LJ although you don’t need to have read the two previous fics to read this one.

**Sunday, 20 November**

**_~*~ Lance and Gwen ~*~_**

Lance glanced at Gwen as she leaned over a book; a look of intense concentration on her face as she chewed her thumbnail and paged through the book.

“Hon?” Lance asked. “Whatcha reading?”

Gwen didn’t look up. “Cookbook.”

“I’ve got everything covered, just like always.”

“Yes, I know that, but I want to make dessert.”

“But Gwaine always brings dessert, you’ll give him a complex.”

Gwen looked up from the cookbook and raised an eyebrow at Lance.

“Well, you will,” Lance said.

“I want to contribute this week.”

“You _do_ contribute, you’re our wine guru. We wouldn’t be half as jolly by the end of the night without you.”

“Great, I get you all pissed. That’s my official job.” Gwen sighed as she sat back in her chair.

Lance left the pile of carrots he was chopping for the roast on the counter as he went over to Gwen and squatted down beside her chair. He pulled her thumb away from her mouth and held her hand in both of his own.

“Sweetheart. My darling. Love of my life.”

“What?” Gwen gave him a withering look.

“You do know you’re tragic in the kitchen, right?” Lance asked, he quickly continued when Gwen opened her mouth to answer him. “And that if you attempt a dessert we’ll end up with a shepherd trifle?”

“And you know we don’t live in an episode of _Friends_ , right?” Gwen shot back.

“ _Guinevere_.”

“What’s wrong with a shepherd trifle? Custard? Good.” Gwen smiled when Lance joined her, “Jam? Good. Meat? Gooood.”

Lance laughed at her and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Fine,” Gwen said as she grinned and gave Lance’s arse a slap when he got up to go back to chopping veg. “I won’t have my shining Rachel moment just so you can have an actual edible dessert.”

“Yes, curse Gwaine and his professional pastry chef ways,” Lance teased as he looked back over his shoulder at Gwen.

“If I can’t make dessert I’m going to go next door and make sure Percy wears something smart today -.”

“Sounds good. I’m sure he’ll enjoy being your dress-up doll for the day.”

Gwen ignored him and continued, “So he makes a good impression on Mithian when I invite her.”

“Gwen, you promised.”

“What? They’ll be perfect together. Besides, he’ll feel awkward being the only singleton.”

“Mithian will devour Percy whole.”

“And he’ll love every minute. Admit it, you’re just jealous you didn’t think of matching them up first.”

Lance just smiled to himself but kept quiet as Gwen muttered to herself about Mithian charming Percy to within an inch of his life. Lance had no doubt she would, and Gwen was absolutely right. He’d thought Mithian and Percy would be perfect for each other from the moment Gwen introduced him to her. Mithian was a little firecracker and Percy was as sweet as could be, Lance knew Gwen was right on track in her desire to play matchmaker to the two of them. He wasn’t about to interfere, he just had to be sure to give Gwen a hard time to keep her on her toes.

“If you say so, luv,” Lance said.

“I do,” Gwen said succinctly as she got up from the table. “And now I’m off to invite Perce. Make sure you chop up extra veg, you know he eats like a horse.”

“He’ll be happy to know you think so.”

Gwen just laughed and headed out the door and Lance smiled to himself as he went back to chopping.

  
_  
**~*~ Gwaine and Elena ~*~**   
_   


Elena squawked when she was rudely jostled awake by Gwaine pouncing on her and shoving a spoon in her face.

“Try this.”

Elena opened her mouth to protest but Gwaine was too quick and before she could say a word he shoved the spoon in her mouth. She was prepared to give him a good, solid slap but what hit her tongue was beyond delicious and she moaned with pleasure.

“Good, huh?” Gwaine asked smugly.

“Oh god,” Elena mumbled around a mouthful of chocolatey orgasmic goodness. “ _Fuck me_. This is better than sex.”

“Now, you don’t mean that,” Gwaine said. “I thought I was rather stellar last night.”

“I won’t deny your mouth does its best work between my thighs, but I want more of what’s on that spoon. In fact, I’m fairly certain that’s all I want to eat forever and ever.”

Gwaine put on a pout. “You’re giving me a complex, El. You’re making me doubt my sexual prowess.”

“Pfft. Like you and your cock need any encouragement,” Elena said as she held out the spoon. “More.”

“Demanding cow,” Gwaine huffed as he got out of bed and started heading back to the kitchen.

“I’ll lick it off your cock if it makes you feel better,” Elena shouted at his back.

“It would,” Gwaine shouted back at her and smiled to himself at the sound of Elena’s cackling laughter.

Gwaine couldn’t help but laugh at Elena’s expression when he came back into the bedroom a minute later with a giant bowl. She looked a bit like a kid in a candy store. A demented kid, but still, she was adorable.

“I live to serve you, my queen,” he said as he crawled into bed.

Elena grabbed the bowl out of his hands and shoved her spoon into it. “Duh,” she said before she took an enormous, messy bite. “I hope you made another bowl to bring to Gwen and Lance’s because this one’s mine.”

Gwaine laid out on his back next to Elena, his hands behind his head, and watched her eat. “Of course I did. I have met you before, you know.”

“And yet you still married me.” Elena grinned around a mouthful of chocolate cream and Gwaine laughed at her.

“I’m a brave man.”

Elena slapped his stomach with the back of her hand, her other hand, though, didn’t miss a beat shoving another spoonful into her mouth. “You love me, you tit.”

Gwaine moved his hands from behind his head so he could turn into Elena and wrap his arms around her waist. “I do,” he said as he kissed her bare arm. “You’re my best girl.”

“Your only girl,” Elena raised an eyebrow at him. “Or at least the only one dumb enough to have you.”

Gwaine grinned against her skin. “This is true, this is true.”

“Stupid bastard,” Elena said affectionately as she twisted a bit so she could get an arm around Gwaine as she offered him a bite.

“Mmm, I’m a fucking baking genius,” he moaned as he tasted the spoonful.

Elena laughed and ruffled his hair as she scooped up another spoonful and smeared it over his face.

  


_  
**~*~ Leon and Morgana ~*~**  
_  


“You know you can set her down from time to time. She won’t need therapy later on if you do,” Morgana teased Leon as he tried to eat breakfast and read the paper one handed and hold Amelia in the other.

Leon gave her a withering look and she just laughed at him. She got up to get more coffee and kissed the top of his head on her way.

“I do adore you though,” she said. “Even if you’re mental and have a severe case of separation anxiety.”

“I have to be away from her all week while I’m at work, don’t make fun of me for wanting to bogart her on the weekends,” Leon said in baby talk as he bounced Amelia in his arms and leaned down to kiss her fuzzy little head.

Morgana set her cup of coffee on the table and leaned over the baby. “Aww, Daddy just called you his little spliff.”

Leon cupped his hand over Amelia’s ears. “Don’t curse in front of the baby.”

“You’re precious,” Morgana said as she sat back down at the table and grabbed part of the paper. “If you consider spliff a curse word then Amelia will never be able to be around any of our friends. Ever. Gwaine alone, god, imagine that.”

“That’s fine by me,” Leon said. “I’m still arsed at Merlin for insisting on calling her Amelia Pond. No matter how many times he says it we did _not_ name her after a Doctor Who companion.”

Morgana made a face. “But she’s so awesome, why can’t we just call her Amelia Pond?”

“And give Merlin the satisfaction? I don’t think so. Besides, if we were naming her after someone awesome we would’ve named her Rory. Isn’t that right, darling?” Leon cooed at the baby as he held her up in front of his face.

“Your boner for Rory will never stop being hilarious.”

“He’s the _Centurian_ , Morgana. Seriously. Your lack of a Rory boner makes me question our future together.”

“I have a Rory boner, it’s just not as big as yours,” Morgana said. “But how about we just agree that we should have named her River Song and be done with it?”

Leon pretended to consider it before saying, “Okay, fine, I can agree to that.”

Morgana grinned and reached across the table to grab Leon’s hand.

“Ridiculous man,” she said fondly as she shook his hand then leaned down to kiss the back of it.

  
_  
**~*~ Arthur and Merlin ~*~**  
_  


Merlin felt Arthur’s fingers brush lightly against his hair before burying themselves properly in it. He turned into the touch and might have even hummed a bit to himself as he burrowed in further underneath the duvet.

Arthur was reading something for work that Merlin was fairly certain should have put him back to sleep long ago so he hadn’t bothered getting up himself, just pressed his face into Arthur’s bare hip and listened to the slight ruffle of paper and Arthur’s light breathing as he read.

Arthur had woken him up that morning, before the sun had properly come up, by pushing inside him so slowly Merlin had thought it was a still a dream at first. A really brilliant dream. Arthur knew just how much that turned him on, when they’d fucked like mad the night before and had exhausted themselves past the point of caring so when they woke the next morning Merlin was still open, ready, and wanting Arthur’s cock inside him.

Arthur would push into him, his chest to Merlin’s back, and he’d turn them just enough that Merlin was nearly trapped beneath the weight of him, his cock pressing into the mattress as Arthur lazily rolled his hips. That barely awake moment where everything kind of floated between dreams and the waking world.

It was always slow, almost too slow, so that the ache of it nearly drove Merlin mad. Arthur inside him and his mouth at Merlin’s neck. He’d want it to last for hours, the slow, steady pull, but then it would be too much and a shivering orgasm would overtake him as Arthur whispered in his ear and he shook apart.

Later they’d fumble around making toast and tea that they’d eat in bed, afterwards their plates littered their bed bearing the crusts Merlin wouldn’t eat but that Arthur might get to later. If he felt like it. Then Arthur’s glasses would come out along with a book, or the newspaper, or magazine, and Merlin would doze off, unable in any way to keep his eyes open.

Merlin thought it might look boring, from the outside, the same thing every weekend, or nearly so, but it didn’t matter so much. Merlin still thought that a morning stranded in bed with Arthur and toast crusts made the world an infinitely better place, more bearable in every way.

“Are Morgana and Leon bringing Amelia Pond with them to Gwen and Lance’s or are the grandparents stealing her?” Merlin asked.

“Probably bringing her,” Arthur answered as he continued to absently card his fingers through Merlin’s messy hair. “Like Leon would let her out of his sight long enough for his mother to kidnap her.”

“I can’t wait until she starts going to school. Leon is going to cry.”

“I’m waiting for her first date,” Arthur said. “We should probably make sure Percy is there to sit on him in case he tries to physically attack the boyfriend.”

“I hope Elena and Gwaine have a kid soon and that it’s a boy cos I’ll do everything in my power to make sure Gwaine Jr. is Amelia’s first date. Leon will be apoplectic.”

Merlin smiled at Arthur’s quiet laughter and rubbed his hand over Arthur’s stomach.

“Fascinating reading?” he asked.

Arthur hummed. “Absolutely thrilling.”

“I’m sure.”

“I could probably be very easily distracted,” Arthur said, and although he didn’t look away from his papers, Merlin watched the corner of his mouth as it quirked up.

“And I’m very good at distracting,” Merlin said as he shifted a leg over Arthur’s and let his hand drift down Arthur’s stomach.

“That you are.” Arthur laughed as he tossed his papers to the floor and let Merlin pull him under the duvet with him.

 

~End


End file.
